


Supply Shot

by Angelology



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: AH OT6, Multi, Ray and Ryan centric basically, minecraft au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 07:16:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1735856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelology/pseuds/Angelology
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt by ohmyprouvaire: how about some mad kings or minecraft au with ot6??? Esp with some strong r and r connection??? Something with blood and pain without bad ends pls?</p><p>It was just meant to be a simple 2-day supply run.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Supply Shot

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: There is some injury and some blood.

Achievement City was running low on supplies, so with a cheery voice Geoff had officially announced that it was "time for a supply run, assholes."

They had split up into pairs, all being assigned to gather certain resources, as it was certainly much quicker to split up and also much more safer to pair up with someone to cover the other. Ryan needed some more red stone for his wiring, meaning he would have to go down and mine and also had collect some more ingredients for some potions that were located all across the lands. It would be a long and tiring trip, and Ray had volunteered to cover Ryan's back for the two days they would be out there.

Geoff and Gavin had paired up to go search for some minerals and other general resources, while Michael and Jack had paired up to get some resources that were commonly left by fallen monsters, like weapons and some other odd pieces. Jack and Michael were two big fighting powerhouses, Jack's fighting style being brutally strong while Michael was more quick and agile but just as brutal. Together, they made an almost undefeatable team.

They bid their farewells with their backpacks on their shoulders, setting off on their two day journey across the lands. Michael and Jack had gone to the West, Geoff and Gavin to the North, which left Ryan and Ray with the South. The East was barely touched while they were on supply runs, as it didn't really supply much as it was pretty much just open dessert.

Their backpacks held their common necessities, like food, water and tree wood. It was better to travel with as little as possible, so if they had to drop their backpacks for any reason then there wouldn't be too much to lose. Ryan had an iron pickaxe in his hand and more spare iron and wood in his backpack incase the pickaxe needed to be replaced. Ray was the protector guy, so he held a diamond sword comfortably in his right hand, a bow slung across his back with a full quiver of arrows.

"You turned the safety on, right?" Ray asked as they began to walk, turning his head back to see Achievement City.

"What, the huge trap surrounding the city to make sure no monsters get in while we are absent? Oh no, totally forgot about the only thing that Geoff constantly nags me about." Ryan sarcastically replied, turning his head back to Ray who shrugged. "Fair enough, just making sure. So, what are we looking for again?"

Ryan sighed, looking down at the map in his hands. "Redstone which will help to create some more wiring networks and traps. If this map is correct, then the first cave we should take a look in is only a short distance away. The one after that, however, is a lot further away, but there should be some ingredients I need there as well so it won’t be a waste of a walk.”  
  
The first cave hadn’t contained much at all, but they decided to mine the coal they found to use for some torches. The sun was bright and burning right above them, the only relief they got from it was in the form of the many trees that shaded the way.   
No one had checked in one the comms, which was probably a good sign. They had limited power, meaning the boys only ever used them in an emergency, so no news was definitely good news.  
  
They came across some more unmarked caves which had some little amount of redstone, but there was definitely not enough to be satisfactory.  
“I know there’s a huge jackpot of it somewhere around, but it could take all day to get to the area.” Ryan huffed in annoyance, shoving the map in the back pocket of his backpack and Ray decided to help calm his frustration by linking their fingers together. Sure, they were both sweaty and hot as hell, but the contact was calming and welcoming.  
The second big cave was definitely a lot more successful. Ray had to quickly fend off the few zombies and skeletons that took interest in them as Ryan mined. The skeletons dropped a few arrows, but there were no good bows.   
“Damn,” he muttered, inspecting the last of the fallen skeleton, “I was hoping for an enchanted bow. This ones wearing off and I could use a new one.”  
Ryan only acknowledged him by inclining his head slightly, but continued to work.  
  
“ _Aha!_ ” His triumphant voice carried through the small tunnel he had created, and Ray was quick to ask what was so exciting.  
“I found a whole heap of the stuff!”   
It was the only good news that they really got for the day. They got out of the cave before dusk, deciding it wasn’t worth risking staying in there to sleep- it was easy to get trapped and cornered if the monsters were clever enough to try such a tactic.  
  
They kept walking even as it turned dark, Ray holding up a torch to guide their way with a bit more light. Eventually, the decided it was time to rest and found a small crevice in the side of a cliff to stay in for the night. They set up their guarding times, deciding it was probably better for one of them to be awake to cover the other one to sleep for a couple hours.  
  
Ryan took guard first, and Ray made himself as comfortable as he could on the stone floor with his backpack as a pillow. All too soon, Ryan was waking him for his shift, and he stayed awake until the first breakthrough of dawn, where he woke Ryan and they began off on their adventure once again.  
It took nearly half the day to get to the big area that Ryan wanted to find, but it was definitely more than rewarding.  
  
“This could keep us going for months, Ray! There’s just so much redstone here, I can’t believe we haven’t found this place before.” Immediately, he was off to work and mining as much redstone as he could.  
“Ryan the redstone guy,” Ray joked, checking around the cave for any dangers. Boringly enough, there was no sign of danger, and he decided to just sit on the ground and wait. Once Ryan got as much as he could in both his and Ray’s backpacks, they set off. Ryan got even more excited once he found a huge patch of some weirdly assorted flowers, explaining they were quite useful for medicine potions.  
  
Ray, once again feeling useless, sat down on the dirt and waited for Ryan to finish his collecting. Once the man had finished, -and fuck there was definitely no room left in either of their backpacks now, even after eating all the food they had- they stood together and walked along cheerily, glad to have finished their supply run.  
Well, right until Ray managed to misplace his footing and go tumbling down the side of a fucking hill. Ryan quickly ran down the hill in pursuit to make sure Ray was okay, which he was, but fuck that was going to leave some serious bruises.  
  
He groaned while he got up, realizing the arrows in his quiver had fallen out while he went tumbling. He went to retrieve them, but stopped dead in his tracks after spotting a very familiar pattern of green in the corner of his eyes.   
He swore under his breath, realizing there were about fucking three of them and he definitely did not have enough arrows to take them down. It was definitely a lot safer to kill Creepers from a distance because just incase they did suicidally blow up, you were probably a good distance away to not be affected. Fighting them with the sword was definitely possible, but there was no way he could go to fight one without another blowing up.  
  
He backed up a little, turning his head back to Ryan who stared at him in confusion.  
“Creepers.” Ray said calmly, knowing that it would definitely not help the situation to be in a panic.  
“How many?” Ryan asked, instantly on alert.  
“About three. And there’s a small cave over there, so there’s probably some other creepy critters hiding there.” Ray jerked his thumb in the general direction of the cave for show, which was in the opposite direction of the creepers.  
“I suggest you forget the arrows then.” Ryan said dryly, backing up a little.  
  
Ray began to move too, but swore aloud once he heard the hissing sound of the creepers move closer to him. The fuckers were going to follow him.   
If the three to the side weren’t bad enough, another couple came out from behind the trees which Ryan was walking towards. The man instantly whirled, staring at the critters before slowly walking back towards Ray.  
Ray was the one armed with weapons, but fighting with a sword didn’t really sound all that appealing against five of the explosive fuckers. Ray realized what was happening once they shuffled closer. The Creepers were going to push them back towards the cave, where some more deadly assholes would be waiting to just fuck over their whole supply run.  
 _It was going so damn well too._  
  
Ryan and Ray had no choice, the hissing green monsters closing them up against the side of the hill. The cave was directly behind them, and Ray could only just pray that there were no other monsters in there that were going to fuck with them.  
So, naturally, there was. He turned his head away from the Creepers to see inside the dark cave, the glistening of a skeleton bone catching Ray’s eye.   
“Oh, fuck me.” He mumbled, Ryan quickly asking what was up.  
“We got skeletons behind us,” Ray explained, gripping the man’s wrist to stop him from turning his head. “Trust me, no need to look. We need to go around these guys somehow and hope we lose them. That hill is too steep to climb, and if the blow while they’re under us, the whole hill has a chance of collapsing.”  
  
Ryan nodded, doing a weird little shuffle to the side.   
“May as well just run at this point.”  
So they did, breaking out into a sprint to their left, away from the hill and hoping to circle around the Creepers. It was working, and they managed run basically right around them. Well, it was working, right up until an arrow pierced through Ray’s right shoulder.  
  
“ _Fuck_!” He cried out, the pain immediately lacing through his shoulder and Ray knew that the bow had to be enchanted, because there was no way the arrow should’ve pierced through his protective clothing and hurt as badly as it did. Of course, it’s the only enchanted bow he comes across this whole damn trip and he gets shot with it.  
 _Fucking fantastic.  
_  
He kept running, however, knowing it would probably hurt a lot more if he got caught in the blast zone of a creeper. Jesus christ, this fucking sucked. He was running (that sucked enough by itself, seriously) with a fucking arrow sticking through his shoulder, and holy shit that was a lot of blood coming from such a wound.  
It was soaking through his armour and clothes and he could feel it run down his skin, and damn it, it was going to be a bitch to clean. There was no way that bow was not enchanted, he decided, having taken an arrow to the arm before, and it had definitely not bled or hurt as much.  
  
Ray stumbled over his own feet, his hand meeting the ground to stop himself from completely face planting, the pain eventually overwhelming him and his eyesight going unfocused as he dropped to the floor. Holy hell, there was no way in fucking hell he was getting back up and running. Ryan could defend his ass, damn it, because there was no way he would be able to swing a sword or shoot an arrow with the current arrow sticking out of his shoulder.  
  
Speaking of, he realized he should probably pull it out because for all he knew, it could be poisoned and it would probably be better to get that well out of his body as soon as possible. But his head was cloudy, and he couldn’t remember his medical training for what he was supposed to do when shot with an arrow. Was he meant to take it out? But he was losing a lot of blood already, and that arrow was probably blocking a lot more. If he took it out, he could lose potentially a lot of blood. But the possible poison was a huge risk as well…  
  
His thoughts turned sluggish, as did his eyesight and focus. He barely noticed Ryan crouch down, snapping his fingers in front of his eyes.  
 _Focus_ , he had to focus. He was the one meant to defend Ryan here, he couldn’t just leave the man to a horde of monsters by himself.  
Ryan seemed to come to a decision, and Ray tried to ask what he was thinking of doing, but his tongue felt so heavy and difficult to lift that he just didn’t bother. He wasn’t sure he’d be able to understand the answer anyway, his hearing probably affected as well. Seriously, was the arrow laced with a drug?  
  
 _Focus, damnit!_  
Ryan stood, and gripped onto Ray’s other shoulder not pierced by an arrow, pushing Ray forward slightly. He reached behind him, and Ray figured out what he was doing. The man pulled out one of the few remaining arrows from his quiver, gripping the shaft of it tightly and raising his arm like he was gonna throw it.  
 _Was he seriously going to try and throw the goddamn thing? What kind of good was that going to do?!_  
  
A lot, apparently. Ryan, it seemed, was pretty good at darts. He managed to hit one of the creepers, who was apparently so startled by it he was immediately showing the first signs of self destruction.  
His buddies had no hope, and were quickly destroyed in the blast of the first exploding creeper. They only thing left of them was a huge crater in the ground just a few meters in front of them.  
 _Oh, that was smart. Why the fuck hadn’t they done that earlier?_

It didn’t really matter, because either way, Ray still had a very painful arrow stuck in his shoulder and he knew it was probably going to become very life threatening (if it wasn’t already, which it most likely was.)  
Ryan crouched next to him immediately, concern and panic written clearly over his features. Ray didn't really have time to think much of it, the pain becoming extremely overwhelming.  
  
“Ry… It really h-hurts,” Ray mumbled out, his position shifting slightly and making a whole new world of pain explode in his shoulder, “F-fucking _ow_.”   
“Ray, Ray listen here, focus right here. You’re a lucky bastard, we collected some good medical herbs here. You’ll be fine, just breathe, okay?” Ryan demanded, quickly going through his backpack to find whatever it was he was looking for.  
Ray breathed through clenched teeth, pissed off about the whole damn thing. He was going to come back to this area and kill that damn skeleton and steal his bow later.  
Ryan forced something into his mouth, and he nearly gagged at the taste. Seriously, why the hell did medicine have to taste so bad? He swallowed it, pulling a face at the taste of it going down his throat.  
  
He was immediately feeling the effects of the medicine. The pain dulled down to a low throbbing, making Ray sigh a breath of relief.  
“I’m going to pull it out, alright? It’s clearly laced with something, and it’s going to go through your system a lot quicker because of all the running. So just _keep breathing_ , Ray.” Ryan moved behind him, and Ray clenched his eyes and fists to wait for the inevitable pain of the arrow being removed.  
Thankfully, he never felt it. Darkness had clouded his vision, and he was lost to unconsciousness.  
  
 _Holy fucking shit_ , his shoulder hurt.  
He hissed a breath of pain through clenched teeth, and he heard movement beside him and it took him a second to realize it was probably Ryan, memories hitting him in one big hit.

He was leaning against something, his head lolled forward and his eyes still closed. He blinked them open slowly, trying to adjust to the brightness.   
“You were out for a little while there. Radioed in the guys, by the way. They’re really worried, so have fun with all of them sticking to your side for the next week.” Ryan explained from somewhere near him, Ray unable to place his exact position.  
“Thanks Ryan,” Ray managed, his voice somewhat weak but at least his tongue felt a little better, “R & R connection, am I right?” He grinned, finally able to look up and see Ryan just shaking his head in amusement.  
“You’re right.” Ryan agreed, rolling his eyes as Ray offered up his left hand for a fist bump.  
  
“I would’ve thought you would go for a kiss or something, you know, for the knight who saved your life and all?” Ryan teased.  
“No, Ryan, that’s gay.” Ray grinned, sticking his tongue out cheekily.  
“I’m pretty sure that’s _exactly_ what you are.” Ryan replied, completely deadpan.  
Ray shrugged, then winced as pain laced through his shoulder. Okay, shrugging was a huge no-no. “No homo, remember?”  
  
Ryan just sighed, and the two of them joked for a while until Ray felt like he could move his shoulder a little better and could tolerate standing up without wanting to just chop off his whole shoulder. It had been bandaged up and treated, but blood had already soaked through the white bandages.   
They started on the voyage back home, Ray occasionally being treated to one of those wonderful numbing herbs. Ryan had explained that too much of them was dangerous, but Ray tried to argue it with the point of “ _yolo, right?_ ” It didn’t persuade Ryan, so he still walked for quite a while in extreme pain. _Seriously, where the hell where some pig saddles when you needed them?_  
  
It took them up right until a little past dusk, thankfully avoiding any night time monster run ins. Ray had given up his sword to Ryan, and in turn was now holding the pickaxe in his left hand. They were greeted by the other four men, who had quickly looked over each other. Thankfully, none of them were seriously hurt (other than Ray, of course.) Michael had a few scratches, but he waved them off easily. Geoff and Gavin were covered in dirt and all sorts of other things, but thankfully no injuries.  
  
They all fussed over Ray, immediately sitting him down in their little infirmary and properly treating his wound. It was painful as hell, but the kisses the boys gave him to distract him from the pain definitely helped, and he did actually almost not mind getting shot at in the first place.  
Geoff had eventually cleared Ray from the infirmary and made him go rest up in his house while the others counted and recorded the supplies. After a while by himself, they all crowded into his house and cuddled him as close as they could.  
  
Ray wasn’t able to swing a weapon from his right hand for a few weeks, or really do anything at all for that matter, but the extra attention and affection he received from his boys made it all worth it.  
  
  
  
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> I am meant to be studying, goddamnit. I hope the prompter enjoyed this, and I really like the mad king idea as well so that might also happen shh.  
> It's about 1am and I didn't really edit this over, so hopefully I'll go back and do that later.  
> I absolutely love prompts, so please submit on my tumblr, youre-my-bois  
> Thanks for reading! (:


End file.
